Ashwood (2017 film)
Ashwood, also called Marvel's Ashwood, is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is the fifteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Written and directed by Avatar: The Last Airbender ''and ''The Legend Of Korra ''creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, the film was released by 20th Century Fox (due to Fox allowing Marvel to use the Ashwood character in the MCU while Fox still owned the film rights to the character, similar to the Sony-Marvel deal when Sony allowed Spider-Man into the MCU while still owning the film rights to the character) on February 17 2017 to positive reviews and was also a box office success, beating ''The Lego Batman Movie ''for top spot in its opening weekend. Plot Taking place after the events of ''Captain America: Civil War, Kyle Dash (Lou Jackson) returns home to continue his vigilante work, while also coming face-to-face with a mastermind criminal known as Jack "Six" Cross (Ashton Kutcher). Mid-Credit Scene: Chris Hopper heads to New York to warn Frank Castle, Molly Von Richtofen, and Jimmy Weeks about the Inhuman Giant Prophecy, which he had a vision about earlier in the film. Post-Credit Scene: The Cabbage Seller is still complaining about his burnt Cabbage Bakery (which was destroyed earlier in the film after Kyle Dash and Eddie Hawthorne crashed into it thanks to Jack Cross) as firefighters are putting out the fires and personnel are overviewing / fixing the damage. During this, teenager Kelly Michaels records the chaos on her phone, until a friend of hers calls her over. Cast *Lou Jackson as Kyle Dash / Ashwood **A multi-powered mutant and Avenger with the abilities of superspeed, high jumping, duplication, and night vision. **Jacob Tremblay portrays a younger Kyle Dash. *Ashton Kutcher as Jack Cross / Six **A mastermind poker player criminal, powerful businessman, and Ashwood's arch-nemesis who can use telekinesis to attack his enemies. *Elena Kampouris as Ellen Levine / Hectrogon **An inhuman runaway taken under the care of Kyle Dash who can project energy beams from her hands and mouth. *Doug Jones as K.O.N.G.O. **Ashwood's robot assistant and weapons expert invented by Dr. Hank Pym who obtains martial arts abilities. Jones performed motion capture on set while John DiMaggio provided the voice for the character. *Jennifer Aniston as Sarah Dash **A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent / Pym Tech employee and Kyle's mother. *Will Forte as Harold Mikolla **An inhuman assassin who serves as Jack Cross's bodyguard. *Mila Kunis as Riley Foy **A Chicago Police Officer and ex-girlfriend of Kyle Dash. *Paula Patton as Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk **A corrections officer who received an emergency blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner after an injury, which allows her to transform into a green-hued version of the Hulk while still retaining her personality, including her intelligence and emotional control, but becomes stronger when enraged. *Steven Yeun as Scott Kirby / Mothman **A vigilante and one of Starstryke's followers who has the abilities of flight and toxic manipulation. *Vera Farmiga as Tessa Eagle **A high-ranking Chicago police officer who has a despise for Ashwood, but later allies with him. *Steve Borden as Chris Hopper / Starstryke **A legendary vigilante and Ashwood's mentor who is a master telekinesist and also has the abilities of flight, superhuman strength, projection beams, and can sense visions of future events. He is hailed by the media for his antics as the "Starstryke" at night. *Mark Wahlberg as John Cullen / Nighthawk **A former superb athlete and the head sheriff of the Chicago Police Department who has a despise for Ashwood, but later allies with him. As Nighthawk, he, courtsey of an alchemical potion, possesses mild super-strength and increased agility and durability from dusk till dawn. He also uses several costume aids, including a jet-powered artificial wing system, claw tips, lasers, and projectile weapons. *Dante Basco as Eddie Hawthorne / MouseTrap **A vigilante and one of Starstryke's followers who has the abilities of fire projection and can trap enemies with his anaconda-like abilities. *Steve Austin as Sgt. Nicholas Walker **An army sergeant dedicated to hunting down any inhuman criminal. *Seann William Scott as Boris Icky **An inhuman criminal and Cross's friend who can unleash slime from his hands. *Rami Malek as Jared Michaels **An assassin and employee of Cross who creates specialized vibranium weapons and armor for his assassin work. *Mike Colter as Luke Cage **A former convict at Seagate Prison with superhuman strength and unbreakable skin who now fights crime in Harlem. He is sent by Frank Castle to bring Kyle Dash to him into the Defenders Program. *Finn Jones as Daniel Rand / Iron Fist **A billionaire Buddhist monk, co-CECO of Rand Enterprises, and martial arts expert with the ability to call upon the mystical power of the Iron Fist. He is sent to bring Kyle Dash to him into the Defenders Program. *Mae Whitman as Jackie Wilson **Jack Cross's boyfriend and expert assassin. *Lin Manuel-Miranda as Cletus Kasady **A psycopath mad scientist and employee of Cross. *Kevin Owens as George Davis / Shiver **An inhuman vigilante who can control Ice. He was once one of Starstryke's followers, until he and Yzma betrayed him to work for Cross. *Bobby Roode as Tom Yzma / Photo-Finish **An inhuman vigilante who can conquer his enemies with photo flashes from his mouth. He was once one of Starstryke's followers, until he and Davis betrayed him to work for Cross. *Frances O'Connor as Lauren Madison **The owner of the Medieval Times Restaurant whos had a tough history with Cross. *Martin Wallstrom as Norman Cross **Jack's steel miner / weapon specialist brother who is unaware of Jack Cross's true antics to the world. *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill **A former high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and friend of Sarah Dash who works closely with Nick Fury. *Samuel L Jackson as Nick Fury **The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and friend of Kasey Dash. *Johnny Depp as Kasey Dash **The late father of Kyle Dash who once worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. as the first Ashwood, before his death at the hands of Jack Cross. Avatar: The Last Airbender ''actor Jack De Sena plays a younger Kasey Dash. Additionally, Marisa Tomei, Hayley Atwell, John Slattery, and Leonardo DiCaprio reprised their roles as Aunt May, Agent Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and Frank Castle Sr. respectively, while Kristen Wiig, Doug Walker, and Jack DiCaprio reprise their roles as Lt. Molly Von Richtofen, Jimmy Weeks, and Frank Castle / The Punisher respectively in the mid-credits scene. Tom Holland's Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Paul Bettany's Vision, and Chadwick Boseman's T'Challa / Black Panther are also seen in photos seen on Kyle Dash's iPhone Photo Library. Lauren Lapkus and Michael Sinterniklaas appear as Ariel Summer and Chris Hardrain, 2 news reporters who are obsessed with the Ashwood topic. Gretchen Mol as Lucy Dawson, A former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and old friend of Sarah Dash. Marvel co-creator Stan Lee appears as a Medieval Times restaurant attendee. Ashwood creator Jack Romeo cameos as a Jail Custodian. Several actors from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''and ''The Legend Of Korra ''appear in cameos: *James Sie (voice of Cabbage Merchant and Lau Gan-Lan) as Cabbage Bakery Employee at Medieval Times *Jessie Flower (voice of Toph Beifong) as Mandy, A Lab Technician held hostage by Jack Cross. *Zach Tyler Eisen (voice of Aang) as Joey, A Lab Technician held hostage by Jack Cross. *Dee Bradley Baker (voice of Appa and Momo) as Chicago Tourist *Mindy Sterling (voice of Lin Beifong) as Officer working with Cullen *Greg Baldwin (voice of Iroh) as Chicago Tourist *Grey Griffin (voice of Azula) as Medieval Times Employee *Janet Varney (voice of Korra) as Medieval Times Attendee *Seychelle Gabriel (voice of Asami) as Medieval Times Attendee *Cricket Leigh (voice of Mai) as Medieval Times Employee *Olivia Mack (voice of Ty Lee) as Chicago Tourist *David Faustino (voice of Mako) as Apple Store Employee *PJ Byrne (voice of Bolin) as Chicago Tourist Kaitlyn Dever appears in an uncredited post-credits scene as Kelly Michaels, a teenage outcast and daughter of Jared Michaels who is known as the female Ashwood in the All New All Different Marvel comics. Production Filming began in December 2015 and ended in June 2016. Sequel A sequel is currently in the works, titled ''Ashwood: Chapter 2. DiMartino and Konietzko will return to helm and write the sequel, some of the main cast are returning to reprise their roles (including Jackson, Aniston, Wahlberg, Borden, and Kutcher), and will take place immediately after the events of Avengers: Endgame. The sequel will be released on November 8 2019 by Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox.